pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradox (Thyme Twist Danger Room)
Downloads for Thyme Twist can be found in videos linked on the main page's gallery. ---- ---- Paradox is the Endless Zone of Thyme Twist. It is planned to be released a few days before Thyme Twist - Part 3. ---- |rows = |flavor text = "unleash unto you..." "PROJECT PARADOX!" ~Dr. Zomboss}} Basic Info The starting plants in Paradox are Sunflower, Wall-nut and Peashooter. It functions similarly to Highway to the Danger Room, however it spawns zombies from other worlds directly, which you can see on the seed selection screen. Something that sets Paradox apart from HttDR is its gimmick set. Paradox uses a varied version of the HttDR Portal Generator, allowing for more lawn space, and Portals don't appear as often, but they spawn more aggressively, so when they do show up, they're in bigger amounts, but also more condensed. Paradox also uses a buffed version of the Raiding Party generator from Dead Man's Booty. It waits longer to spawn zombies, but when it does, it spawns more of them, and can spawn them more often in a level. The Gravestone and Event Generators from Arthur's Challenge also appear, but again, they're buffed. They give the player a little more lawn space (one extra column) and are more likely to generate Plant Food Graves than before, but they also spawn Disco Mechs instead of Imp Monks and are more aggressive with spawns (It can spawn up to 25 with Necromancy, up from 10. Keep in mind that Disco Mech can already appear normally.) Paradox uses the Power Tile and Spider Rain Generators from Far Future, and they're both overhauled. Spider Bots can appear in bigger swarms more often, but they also wait until later to begin appearing. The power Tiles appear in completely different patterns than in Terror from Tomorrow. Difficulty/Specials Paradox seems a lot harder than HttDR or LBT, but it's surprisingly easy. Any splash damage lobbed-shot (or Apple Mortar/Primal Peashooter) works AMAZINGLY well. It's easy to assume that Necromancy + Portals + Spider Rain + Raiding Party would cause an absolute disaster, but usually you only get two of the ambushes (portals and graves appear every time) and because of how Wave Points work, the zombies summoned are limited in number. Any AoE plant will easily take out the swarms of basics (because of the vastness of the zombie pool, it's difficult to get more than 2 "difficult" zombies, and thanks to Wave Points, they aren't very dense) and any additional non-AoE will be able to efficiently take out the Gargantuars that appear. Paradox is given more Wave Points than other Endless Zones but because most of its wave Pool is made of Basic Variants or other similarly low-health zombies, it tends to result in a group of easy to defeat zombies that don't do too much damage to your defense. It is recommended to get Infi-nut as quickly as possible since Infi-nut's Plant Food Ability will block off Sunday Edition Zombies (If you get them) long enough that your defenses will be able to kill them, and most other high-damage zombies (except for Rockpuncher) have relatively low health, so they're easy to take out if you use Infi-nut's force field. Electric Peashooter is an absolute BEAST in Paradox, his crowd control abilities wipe out all basics with insane efficiency. Two columns or more will wipe out pretty much everything, especially when combined with Winter Melon, or with Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food Power. Stallia isn't recommended, unless yours is at a level where it has knockback. Changelog *Version 1: First ever iteration of Paradox. This included only the Portals module, which was barely functional. It used a very OP wave point value set, so anything above level 8 is laggy, and above level 50 would be unplayable. *Version 2: Graves and Events added, wave points tweaked. *Version 3: Raiding Party added. *Version 4: Bug Bots + Power Tiles added (crash bugged). *Version 5: Gold Tiles added (fixed Version 4's bug, but added another). *Version 6: Gold Tiles removed (this fixed Version 5's bugs). *Version 7: Jams, NMT Zombies, and Custom Stage added. (This version was broken) *Version 8: Jams and Custom Stage removed. NMT zombies added. (Namely, Arcade, Hair Metal Gargantuar, Glitter, 8-bit, 8-bit Conehead, and 8-bit Buckethead Zombies; Some of these were in Version 7) Trivia *The Project Paradox reference was coincidental, but I feel it still fits :D *Because it uses the Portal Generator from HttDR, (The only difference is the numbers in which they spawn, etc) it uses the same zombie stages that HttDR does. (See image above) **However, while it can spawn more world portal types at once, they spawn in much farther away, so the deadly combos aren't as dangerous. *It spawns Disco Mechs normally AND from Necromancy. **If Disco Mech spawns in the middle of the lawn (Closer than column 8) it immediately summons its jetpacks. *It doesn't include direct spawns from Big Wave Beach, Lost City or Neon Mixtape Tour. **It doesn't spawn any Modern Day zombies, outside of the expansion veteran. *It uses the most environment modifiers of any Endless Zone to date, with six. **They are, namely, Portals, Graves, Events (Necromancy), Raiding Party, Spider Rain, and Power Tiles. *It also has the most Zombies of any Endless Zone to date, with 35. **This is including Summoned Zombies. ***This, however, doesn't include Disco-tron 3000, as it can spawn normally too. **It uses unused Zombies, namely Cart-Head Zombie ***Its projected month of release is July. ****To be specific, this update (6.2.1 - Wild West Expansion) is projected to release on July 10th, or July 17th (Projected Soft Release Dates being July 6th and 13th.) *Version 8 uses ModernStage, just like versions 1-6, but keeps the code for ThymeStage. Gallery Paradox Dangerroom Portal Stages.jpg|A chart showing how the portals spawn zombies. Stage 1: Level 1 through 10 Stage 2: 11 - 20 Stage 3: 21 - 30 Stage 4: Level 31+ ParadoxDangerRoom.png|A screenshot of the beta version of the Endless Zone ParadoxPowerTileGlitch.png|A 6.1.1 glitch causes the Power Tiles that spawn in Paradox to have missing textures. Because Power Tiles are animated, it uses a Sun in place of itself, rather than the pink square. ParadoxDangerRoomArt.png|Promotional art ParadoxDangerRoomLocked.png|Locked. ParadoxDangerRoomUnlocked.png|Unlocked. ParadoxandHttDR.png|Paradox's art (unlocked) with HttDR superimposed, for comparison.